


The Cave

by joan_c



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:31:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joan_c/pseuds/joan_c
Summary: this tale of desire and love, to my dearest friend S., is dedicated...





	The Cave

they were going deeper and deeper into the cave and suddenly they were alone… only them alone in a cave… in this strange cave… looking at strange pictures from another time… surely it wouldn’t be so… so _vulgar_ to propose but… but how could he…

the flame of a torch casted a tangerine shadow on Daenerys' figure and her hair suddenly looked so sensual… Jon felt a wave of arousal…

he inhaled a small breath… the air smelled of citrus, only very slightly… he swallowed hard.

“my queen…”

she looked at him, wondering.

“I feel like I want to do something really bad… I’m… I’m going to… but no! I shouldn’t! how can I… I swore not to…”

Jon cut himself and turned away, not bearing to look at her… a light touch of a hand was suddenly at his shoulder… he looked at Daenerys… there was something in her eyes… she knew! oh how could she! oh but she did! she smiled so sweetly…

“yes Jon… I felt it too… it’s just… this cave… it’s very. very _sensual_ …”

she took a step closer to Jon, and their torches met like long lost lovers… oh they burned so brightly and hot…

“bend the knee now Jon Snow…”

she licked her lips…

“whatever happens in this cave… it can stay in this cave… bend the knee now Jon Snow… I promise to you, it can stay in this cave…”

bend the knee! when she said that… surely she didn’t _mean_ … could she…? but the look in her eyes! oh, she did! Jon shuddered. but then again, this cave… such a _tight_ space… surely no one will know… being lost in the intimacy of this cave… the thought of them being alone, together in this cave made his knees melt and he fell…

their lips met… tender… then rough. the torch started burning Jon’s hand but he didn’t care…

suddenly there were steps coming closer… oh no… it was Davos! he couldn’t see! they tear apart…

* * *

the day was coming to an end but they both still remembered… the looks… the small touches... it all was there… no one could tell, no one would know – only them and someone another… someone that was so ancient and knew and saw everything...

the cave of wonder… the cave of desire… so sweet…

forgiving and silent eyewitness…


End file.
